


Solitary Confinement

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: End game spoilers!!!, Gen, I promise, not a lot of OC focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: Being sentenced to jail indefinitely really, really sucks.It sucks even more when Akira finds out he's not here alone.





	1. Solitary

Akira had known what to expect from being interviewed a second time. The room was on a much higher floor with little streams of sunlight filtering in through the window despite all the snow. 

Christmas last year wasn't that great, but he definitely didn't expect this year to be even worse. 

  _It was for the team_ he told himself, over and over. It was the only way he could avoid losing his sanity. 

 “Name?” Akira’s head snapped up. 

“Akira Kurusu” He said, plain and simple. He was tired, exhausted of going through all this shit again. 

  _For the team,_ he chanted again in his mind. 

 The interrogation was far less stressful than the one he'd previously endured. There were no drugs, for one. There was no one yelling at him. Yet, he still felt even worse. 

“That about wraps it up” the policeman clasped his hands. “What's for lunch?” He said, as if he didn't just send a young teenager to juvenile hall for… A year? Two? Forever? What did it really matter? 

 The ‘good cop’ turned around to look at Akira apologetically, and Akira met his eyes with soulless ones. His mask had been cracked, broken, and switched out for another one in the span of a minute. He'd gotten so good at it that sometimes, he didn't even know he'd been doing it. 

 “It's...not as bad as it seems” he said, and it prompted Akira to think, _what exactly could that have meant?_

 There were more trials after that but his fate was pretty much sealed the moment he stepped in that first door. 

 He would be put in juvy… Indefinitely. 

 It could be worse. It could always be worse, he told himself. 

  _The team_. He thought once more. 

* * *

They put him in an orange shirt too stiff for his liking and brown, maybe black pants. The cell they chose for him was dreary, at best. Not much unlike the velvet room, at worst. 

There was a guard assigned to every cell, and the one outside his seemed like he had something to say. Akira held the bars, looking at him with those innocent wide eyes. 

Nothing. 

He sighed and went back to his bed, plopping down on the thin mattress. Suddenly his attic prison didn't seem very much like a prison anymore. He stared across at the cell in front of him. Empty. Strange, were they expecting a new inmate? 

 Akira kept to himself and his thoughts until the bell rang for lessons, and then lunch. The cell door squeaked open  painfully , and Akira got up from his seat. 

* * *

Lessons flew by just like school ones did. Boring, and if possible, even less interactive. He didn't even have Kawakami covering for him. It was a spectacular waste of time. When the bell rang for lunch t he inmates shuffled in lines into the mess hall, receiving their food, if it could be called that. 

 “Gross.”

 “Yeah” Akira replied. 

  _Wait a damn minute._

 Akira’s head snapped to his left, then his right, both boys beside him giving him strange looks. 

 ...Who had he been speaking to…? 

 Akira rubbed the heels of his palms onto his eyes. _I must be exhausted,_ he thought to himself. It _had_ been a trying day after all. 

“Yeah. You just saved your entire team, all of Tokyo, even.” Akira definitely heard that loud and clear this time. He whipped his head around, slightly panicked. Sure, strange things have happened, but _this._ This was on another level of strange. 

“It's a pity you couldn't save me.” 

Akira felt all his muscles tense and he shot up like a spring yelling “NO!”. He felt his heartbreak into pieces, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Everyone stared at him, some starting to whisper too loudly for Akira’s trained ears.  _ Just like school again _ he thought, and sat right back down. 

The voice didn't come back this time but Akira didn't need to think very hard to know who it belonged to. He poked and prodded at his lunch, only one thing certain in his mind. 

 The mask had shattered.


	2. Routine

There was a new inmate in the cell across from him, but Akira knew he was the only one who could see him. He sat cross legged and smug faced, leaning forward ever so slightly.  Akira examined his every movement. _How are you here?_

“It should be easy for an ex phantom thief to figure that out, shouldn't it?” Akechi said with a shit eating grin. “You did, after all, ruin all my plans.” Akira felt those words shoot straight into his heart like a bullet.

 _It was...necessary, Akechi-kun,_ he thought. The brunette just scoffed in disapproval. Akira sighed, placing a finger on his chin. So far, he knew that one, he didn't need to talk for Akechi to hear him. Two, Akechi was definitely dead. And three, as a result,

_You're just my imagination._

“Cor-rect.” He said.

_But why you?_

“I think we both know why you'd be thinking of me.”

Akira fiddled with the tips of his hair, confused. Why _would_ he be thinking of Akechi? It wasn't as if he was exactly a friend, but he couldn't be labelled as a foe as well. Not after all he'd sacrificed for them. There was that one time in Sae’s palace too…

“Guess you'll have to keep me around until you figure it out” he said, leaning his chin into his palm, smile as wide as a cat caught guilty. Akira shivered at the thought. 

“One company is better than none, wouldn't you agree?" he said. "Do you really think anyone would befriend you after you pulled that stunt? Not to mention your reputation of being an ex phantom thief…” Akechi sang, tapping his gloved finger on his chin. Akira didn't want to admit it, but he was right. He'd gotten used to being around friends. He thought about the days when he was alone, the days as the black sheep of the class, of his hometown even. All that disapproval rang loud in his ears. He covered them and shook his head gently, as if he could shake all those words out.

“Okay” he muttered softly. _Okay_ he thought again. Akira lay his head down on the pillow-less mattress, everything and nothing running through his mind. He closed his eyes and hushed his thoughts. Tomorrow would be a new day…

* * *

 

Days passed by like a well oiled machine. Akira had memorized the order by the third day. Wake up, breakfast, lessons, lunch, lessons, free time, sleep. And of course, Akechi's regular appearances. Akira hated them, but had found that he'd gotten used to Akechi's misery. In a strange (probably detrimental) sort of way, it became like a dull, throbbing headache.

_They never came. They'll never come._

_Outcast._

_Unwanted._

_Left me to die._

 The list went on forever until Akira had become immune to all of it. He shut all of it out, emptying his mind of everything. It was the only way he could keep his sanity in tact. Then one day, it happened. Akira had just been shuffling to the afternoon lessons when he heard a loud thud.

“Are you really going to get involved?” Akechi said, cross armed. Akira didn't even think about weighing his options. He just walked straight and turned the corner to inspect.

“Bullies” he whispered. He didn't even hesitate. It was as if his inner phantom thief emerged,as if Joker was reborn. He took a step forward.

“Wait” Akira stopped and turned around. Akechi still had his arms crossed in disapproval.

“Why should I listen to you?” Akira growled.

Akechi nodded his head to the two people. “Watch” he said, cooly.

Akira didn't want to listen, but he was right. There was no point just rushing into a fight he had no part in. He watched the bigger boy jab his fat finger into the smaller boy’s chest. He heard the words strewn with the intention to hurt. It reminded him of Ryuji and Kamoshida and the track team.

Ryuji, his best friend… Where was he now? What was he doing? Was he well? Were all of them well? What about Ryuji’s short temper? Had he gotten into anymore fights?

“Hey!” Akira snapped back into reality. _Shit._

“What do you think _you're_ doing?” His mouth went dry. His eyes went wide. He took a step back.

_What would Joker do?_

“He would _stand_ and _fight._ ”

_No, no, that's what Akechi would do._

“Then, what would Akira do?”

“Hey!! I'm talking to you!!” The boy bunched his fist into Akira’s shirt collar, hoisting him up off the floor. Akira didn't even look afraid. Instead he turned to the smaller boy behind him and gave him his famous determined eyes.

“You're just gonna stand and watch?” He shouted. The bully turned around, glaring at his original victim, who looked like he'd rather be swallowed up by the ground. “Stand up and fight!” Akira scowled. _Wait…_

As if it were a miracle, or simply fate being kind (for once) the small boy did stand up. He already looked taller without hunching over and his chest puffed up a bit. “I'm telling _her.”_

“ _What?”_ He dropped Akira, who regained his balance with cat like reflexes.

“She needs to know.”

“No she doesn't!! No one needs to know. “

“You can't keep living life like… Like this! Angry and snapping at everything…” He hesitated for a moment, rubbing his arm. “I want to help you.” There was a thick moment of silence in that room as both boys took a moment to sink those words in.

“Will you...go in with me?”

“Of course.” He said, holding out his hand. “We'll go through this together.” He smiled as his (now)  friend joined his side.

Akira felt another sting in his heart. That courageous boy reminded him of Ann and how she never gave up on Shiho. He wondered how she was. How was Shiho too? And her dreams of becoming a model?

“Follow them” Akechi suggested. He didn't need those words for his legs to start moving on their own. He kept a safe distance as he tiptoed behind them, turning another corner in the hallway. The door squeaked open and closed, a sign swinging at it's entrance.

‘Therapy’ it said. Akira never got this kind of treatment. He wondered why.

“Maybe it's because you don't deserve it.” Akira couldn't help but feel defeated at those words. Was the world truly that unjust?

“Everyone deserves to be saved.” He looked up at Akechi, with fierce eyes that then turned to regret. “Everyone” he sighed.

Akechi gave a disgusted, disapproving look and promptly turned around and walked ahead, turning the corner and leaving Akira in the dust. By the time he'd caught up, Akechi had vanished. Akira reached out, as if he was able to pull Akechi back into reality. He did actually try for a solid minute, but it was no use. Even though it was all just in his mind, it was as if Akechi still had a mind of his own. Akira sighed and returned to his daily routine.

The day passed as quietly as any other day after that. When night time rolled around, Akechi was where he always was. In the cell right in front of him. His regular guard was just outside his cell too.

“Earlier today…” Akira whispered. “There were some things I said that didn't feel like me… Was it you? Were you...controlling me?”

“It was me, yes” Akechi said, his legs crossed atop each other. "I'd prefer to use the term influencing. You _did_ act of your own will after all. I merely suggested a course of action you should take" he said as he rested his chin in his hand. “The victim looked like he needed help. Isn't that what you phantom thieves always do? Why didn't _you_ do anything?”

Akira thought about it for a moment. “I didn't think it was my place to say anything--”

“What do _you_ know about places?!?” Akechi shot up. “It wasn't your place to ruin my plans. It wasn't _your_ place to manipulate innocents!”

“They weren't--!” Akira stuttered a little too loudly, suddenly very aware of the guard staring at him. “...innocents…” He muttered, sitting back down. No wonder everyone called him a nut job. It wasn't a normal thing to keep having outbursts like that. Akira pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and threw his head back.

“You know, there used to be someone in that cell.” His guard started. Akira lifted a hand to peer over the side of his cell, catching just a little bit of his guard. Akechi, of course, had vanished for the night.  The guard cleared his throat, continuing on when he realized he had Akira’s attention.

“He had brown hair too long for a seventeen year old and deep brown eyes easily mistaken for red. He was… Kinda like you. Quiet, brooding teenager.” He said, impressed with his own memory.

“What… What happened to him?” It was an answer Akira wasn't sure if he wanted to hear or not.

“He's gone.”

“...Home?”

“...Dead.”

Akira’s face fell at that and he released a silent ‘oh’. He could feel his heart come to a halt in his chest. Feel it break into a million pieces. Still, if Akechi was truly dead _this time_ , then….who was he talking to the entire time? Was it truly just his imagination or…?

 Just what _w_ _as_ Akechi…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...Tomorrow!
> 
> Also a small Q&A   
> Why is Akira talking aloud when he can just communicate with Akechi through his thoughts? 
> 
> Well, it feels more organized to have your thoughts in words splayed out in front of you. Plus it's really less lonely to get to speak words than just think them. Everyone thinks he's crazy but his guard doesn't mind.


	3. Search

Akira decided that nine in the evening, his only slot of free time, was a good a time as any to visit the library. There were no computers in the library and Akira wasn't sure if it was because of budget or because inmates simply deserve that kind of luxury. Regardless, it wouldn't hinder his curiosity. He searched meticulously from book to book to shelf to shelf, determined to find some answers or even a clue. 

However, as the minutes stretched on, he realized that he was running out of options. The books only gave him information that he already knew or was totally useless. He sighed, opening the next one. 

There was a huge scribble all across the text on this one. Akira couldn't quite make out what it was. Three pages later and there was another one. And another one on the next page, and another. Akira scanned through all the pages and sure enough, there were scribbles on the rest of the pages. He put the totally useless book back on the shelf and took the one next to it. 

There were even more scribbles in this one. Each one making less and less sense than the last. 

“Oh, you've found it” Akira nearly jumped at that ghostly voice behind him. He turned around to see a girl with hair that reached her waist, but the true reason Akira went white was the sheer height she was. Akira already considered himself taller than average, but this girl was taller. She plucked the book out of his hands and floated away. 

“W-what…” He stuttered. For some reason, he expected Akechi to show up and advise him by now but… 

Akira snapped himself out of his racing thoughts. He plucked the other book with the scribbles out of the shelf and followed where she'd went. 

On the floor before her, she'd already placed forty other books in a squarish arrangement, all open to a certain page. Suddenly all the scribbles made more sense, but Akira still didn't quite know what it meant. She turned to her side, looking straight at Akira and the book he gripped too tightly in his hands. She pointed to an empty spot on the floor and said in a barely audible voice “page forty. And turn the lights off for me please?”

Akira did as he was told, wondering how the heck she could've ended up in a place like this. He quickly met his answer when she sat cross legged on the floor, a paint brush between her teeth. There was a blinding light coming out from the books as the scribbles flashed and sparked and glowed. And then, something incredible happened. 

There was Akechi, for once not in his detective suit, but wearing his phantom thief clothing. The one with the black mask. Darkness seeped from the books like ink and filled the entire room, but all Akira could focus on was the pained expression painted on Akechi’s face. 

“You couldn't save me…” He said, softly. 

“I…” Akira felt his mouth go dry. 

“You never even tried.” He could hear Akechi’s voice break when he uttered those words. He looked so broken and defeated. 

Akira reached out with one hand but Akechi always seemed so far away. “I wanted to help you--”

“ _ I believed in you”  _ he moaned. “I believed you could give me a chance at life. To live. I fought so hard but…” Akechi’s expression suddenly turned murderous. “But you never came.”

“No…” 

_ Never” _

“NO!!” he felt Akechi come for him, claws out and at the ready and Akira could do nothing but shut his eyes and brace himself. 

Akira’s eyes snapped open and he took quick panicked breaths. He scanned his surroundings… Somehow, he’d ended up back in the well lit library. The books were torn about and pages were strewn everywhere though. 

“What…?”

“You're pouring with sweat” the ghostly girl said, taking out a tissue to pat down his forehead. Akira still didn't have a name to match her face to, but he appreciated the gesture. Somehow, those soft touches and delicate hands reminded him of Yusuke. They were both pretty eccentric as well. Was Yusuke doing well? Was he eating? Did he have enough money at all?? 

“Someone told me to summon him” she said. 

“Morgana…” He muttered. Surely, it couldn’t be him. He'd disappeared right in front of everyone's eyes. But then, stranger things are happening now so, who was he to rule out that possibility. 

“Thank you.” He said, truly grateful. He felt just a little closer to Akechi. The girl said nothing. She stood up, and headed for the exit. 

“Don't tell anyone.” She said, and Akira nodded. He couldn't just betray her after all she's done. 

Akira walked to his cell with a bounce in his step, anticipating being able to see Akechi again. Butterflies fluttered in his tummy, there was just so much to ask...

* * *

 

Akechi was right there in his cell, always waiting. However,  there was something different this time. His crow mask was on, cracked at the edges. 

“You're not real… And yet you are.” Akira said, slowly trying to make sense of everything that had happened today. “How?”

“That's for you to figure out.” He said, simply. Akira sank into his bed. 

“They're not going to come for you.” He said, in a tight voice. “You're going to be alone all the way until the very end. Just like me.”

Something clicked in Akira’s mind right then. “You're… Talking about yourself… Aren't--” but once again, he'd already vanished. Akira sighed into his palms. 

“How did he die?” He asked, looking straight up at the guard. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone something this confidential, but the look that Akira gave him… Those wide eyes… He sighed in defeat. 

“He hanged himself. No one even knows how he got a belt and a hook but… He  _ was  _ on extremely good behavior. Someone must've pulled some strings.”

_ Hmm…  _ He thanked the guard for his help and bid him a good night. 

Somehow, something still wasn't adding up…


	4. Tricks

Living in juvy could always be worse. At least he wasn’t getting bullied by guards or getting drugged up again. But at the same time, Akira would rather be anywhere else than pondering over mysteries in a garden with most of the flowers already wilted. It was the only truly empty place he could think of to hide, other than his cell.  

But, well, at least there were things to do. Big, important things. If Akechi wasn’t just a figment of his imagination, but wasn’t quite a ghost either then... Then…????? Akira ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He wished he had Morgana or Makoto or Futaba to help him out.

How were they doing? Was Futaba still afraid to go out on her own?? How was Makoto? How was her sister?? Akira sighed. He really did miss all of them dearly.

All of a sudden, he felt a tap on his back. He turned around only to find...No one there. _Weird._

“Weirder things _have_ happened.” Said Akechi, who was suddenly standing beside him. He was back in his usual detective clothes.

“What’s this?” it was a small, bell like voice coming from his other side. Akira looked, startled by the little girl, who was holding out a familiar box. She looked far too similar to a mini Makoto.  

“H-Hey! That’s--!” He tried to snatch the box away, but the girl was faster. She stuck out her tongue and ran away. Akira shot up immediately and followed her around the small garden. For someone much smaller than him, she was quick on her feet.

He’d reached the heart of the garden, but she was nowhere to be found. Akira swivelled around. She couldn’t have run too far off.

“There” Akechi pointed, and Akira could just catch a glimpse of a little figure running behind a hedge. He bolted straight for her and managed to corner her in a dead end.

“You’re not…” he stared at the girl before him, who had long blonde hair tied up tightly into a braid. Even though she looked far too similar to Lavenza, she did however, have the same red eyes.

“Behind you” said Akechi, and Akira took off once more. When he caught up to her, he realized that this girl was different too. Long orange hair and those same red eyes. _Futaba…_

“What’s that?” he pointed behind her. She shook her head in fear, backing up against a hedge behind her. “Give it back.”

“No!” he heard two voices from either side of him. The two girls from before came running towards her, standing by her side. “Go away!”

“That’s mine” Akira said, simply. “Give it back.” They twiddled their thumbs and shifted their weight, looking as innocent as they could. Akira wasn’t swayed.

_Wait...This...This isn’t like me…_

“They’re guilty as charged. They must repent.”

 _...Akechi?_ Akira looked up at him, who’d already transformed into his black mask persona. Not only that, he was emitting red flames. The girls who’d seemed so cheeky and mischievous at first grew uncharacteristically afraid.

Akira couldn’t stand this injustice. Imagination or ghost, Akechi was clearly being a malevolent force. He was a bully.

“Begone!” he yelled. The girls quaked in their boots.

Akechi slowly turned his head to face Akira, who remained firm where he stood. “They won’t come for you.” He said. “In the end, no one will.” And then, he was gone once more.

Even though his heart was filled heavy with sadness again, the girls looked entirely relieved. Pretty soon, they were off running again.

“W-Wait!” he said. And surprisingly, they did, turning around to face him. Akira sat down in the grass and gestured at the spots beside him. Hesitantly, they all sat in a circle. He held out his hand for the box, this time with a welcoming smile on his face. “Could I have it for a moment?”

It was obvious that the girls had no idea what he was planning, but something in them made them want to trust him. So, mini Futaba held up the box and Akira accepted it with a ‘thanks’.

He ran his fingers over its smooth texture. Traced the golden words on it’s cover. “Wanna open it?” they all nodded eagerly, their eyes wonderstruck. Akira smiled, carefully pulling at the ribbons that kept it sealed. Their eyes grew even wider at the sight of chocolate before them.

“Gimme gimme!” mini Futaba commanded, reaching out her hands as well. Akira pulled the box high above their heads and raised an eyebrow.

“Pleeaaaseeee?”

“What was that?” he asked playfully.

“Plleeeassseeee???” all three of them chorused at once. It was truly adorable and melted his heart faster than the sun could melt the chocolates. As soon as Akira lowered the box, all three of them reached for as many pieces as they could, but when they looked at Akira’s disapproving face, they all settled for one each.

He remembered this gift. One of the last things Makoto gave to him on Christmas eve before everything went to shit. He wondered if she’d be happy about him giving these out rather than eating them himself. It hadn’t melted all this time as well. Must’ve been expensive and extremely luxurious.

“Sleight of hand will get you anywhere” mini Makoto started.

“Things that seem like one…” Lavenza look alike said between chews.

“...Might just be more” mini Futaba finished.

“Eh?” Akira said, cross eyed.

“You can be more,”

“Than one,”

“At once.”

They said, one after the other. Akira didn’t know he could feel equal parts creeped out and intrigued at once. “Tell me more.”

“Disguises and tricks work hand in hand.”

“More than one,”

“You’ve got a plan.”

“Hmm…” Akira hummed. He had a feeling he knew what they did to land themselves here. They all looked up at him knowingly.

“You’re not as crazy as they say” mini Futaba looked up at him with a smile. She got up from her seat.

“A good man” mini Makoto followed, dusting invisible crumbs off her skirt.

“Gracious person” Lavenza look alike got up, doing a little curtsey as well. Like clockwork, they said their thanks and disappeared in different directions between the hedge maze.

There really were a lot of strange people in juvy, Akira just hadn’t met them yet. He looked down in his lap to close the box, and was surprised to find one square of chocolate left. He chuckled to himself, so sure that they would’ve devoured them all between themselves. Akira popped the treat into his mouth and exited the maze himself.

* * *

 

“You're a ghost” Akira started. He took the opportunity to speak loudly today since his guard was nowhere in sight.

No response.

"You're a figment of my imagination.”

No response.

Akira put a finger to his chin. “You're… both.”

“How so?” The first words Akechi spoke that night. Progress!

...About as much progress as he'd been able to make. Akira sighed, wondering what Morgana would say.

 _Hmm…_ He knew only he could see Akechi, but others could feel his presence. Only he could hear and actively talk to him. He died in juvy, not in the metaverse, which isn't too far off in terms of time. Akechi only showed when he was conflicted or angry at a situation. The things he said were… all negative at best. His appearance changes every now and then.

It felt like he had all the pieces, all he had to do was connect them.

“Akechi…” He said. “You're… Guilty.” Akira concluded. It all made sense. Sort of anyways.

Akechi cocked his head to the side. “You, Goro Akechi, are not only a ghost, but the manifestation of guilt. Both yours, and mine.” Akira said, with confidence.

A minute. Two minutes. Five had passed but still, Akechi said nothing. Had he been wrong? Akechi hadn't disappeared either so it was unlikely that he could've been wrong. Perhaps he just hadn't quite gotten it yet?

“Why?” Akira asked instead. “...How?”

Akechi uncrossed his legs, then crossed them again. “As soon as I had an opening I hit the metanav app on my phone. The room melted and swirled around me as it usually did, but then…” He took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Then I heard a gunshot. I felt pain course through me, blood running down my...something” Akechi held his head. Akira leaned forward, encouraging him to go on. “I ended up in the real world, but Shido already knew. There were so many guards where I landed as well” he shook his head, closing his eyes. “Next thing I knew, I was in juvy, but something felt different. I didn't exactly feel… Whole.”

“What do you mean?” Akira couldn't stand it. He wanted to be in that cell. He wanted to hold Akechi’s shuddering form. Wasn't it strange that even though Akechi had killed hundreds, even tried to kill him and his friends, Akira still wanted to hold him and give him the chances he never had?

“I felt… Empty. Nothing ran through my mind, as if there was a lock between me and my emotions.” Akechi’s gaze turned downwards. “Like… Like I'd already been dead, but only on the inside.”

“Why'd you… Do it?” Akira couldn't find it in himself to say the word.

“It was just a little bit at first. I'd start oozing black liquid out of my eyes, nose and mouth, just like those mental shutdowns I'd caused” Akechi let out a short, dry laugh. “Ironic, isn’t it? Anyway, it didn't hurt physically, but that was before I started hacking that stuff up.”

“What awaited me at the end of my days was death either way. I wasn't about to let it fall to Shido’s hands once more, and I didn't want to arouse more suspicion by constantly leaving black ooze everywhere. So I did what had to be done.”

Akira couldn't speak by the end of that speech. He didn't even know what to feel. Akechi had just gone through so much, his will was both admirable, and very tragic.

“Did it hurt?” Akira mentally facepalmed because _of course it would hurt._

“It’d hurt to die, yes, but not as much as everything else I'd gone through.” Akechi replied. “When I woke up, I felt a strong presence of life and did what I could to latch onto it.”

“That was when I came.”

“Correct.”

Akira clasped his hands together, fumbling with his fingers. “What do you feel?”

“I feel a lot of guilt and sadness in you. Loneliness, fear. It's overwhelming, really. I'm surprised it's been able to sustain my form this whole time.” Akechi said matter-of-factly.

“No” Akira shook his head. He already knew all that. “What do _you_ feel?”

“Me?” Akechi pointed to himself in shock. “What do _I_ feel?” Akechi asked again. Akira simply nodded his head.

“ _Why_ would you _care_ what _I_ feel” he said the words slowly, menacing.

_No! We've been doing so well too…_

“Shut up!!” Akechi yelled too loudly. Akira jumped in his seat. “I don't want your pity. I don't want _anyone's_ pity. I'm just a lost cause” he roared.

“That's not true. You and I both know that's not--”

“Shut UP!!” Akechi stood up and ran for the bars, colliding into them with a loud bang. If Akira’s usual guard had been there, he'd probably have jumped where he stood. Akira reached out beyond his bars as well.

“You’re just fucking with my mind _again_ the same way you always do” he cried. “You don’t even know a _thing_ about me. Why would you give a _damn_ about how I feel?!?” Akechi rattled the bars this time, threatening to break them. Akira wondered if anyone could hear them.

“I want to help you!” he begged. “ _Please_ just let me help you!”

“Help me? Haven’t you noticed?” Akechi stepped away from the bars, which just made Akira press himself against his bars even harder. No, no, _no._

“No one can help me” and he disappeared once again.

“SHIT!” Akira cursed loudly and kicked at his bars.

“I decide to take a break for a day and you nearly break down your door” Akira turned his attention to the hallway where his regular guard finally made his appearance. “You look like hell” he said, handing him a tissue. Akira hadn’t even noticed that he’d been crying. He accepted the tissue gratefully and dabbed the sides of his eyes.

“You have a visitor tomorrow” he said. Akira’s eyes darted to him. A visitor? Just when the last of his hope had been slipping as well. How long had he been trapped in here anyways? The days were all starting to become a blur.

At least he’d met some pretty interesting people. He looked outside his cell. That kind guard, always giving him extra free time and letting him shout into the other empty cell. Kinda reminded him of Haru’s kindness.

How was she now? Was she doing okay? How was her fiancee situation?

Sojiro too...How could he forget that grumpy old man. Akira brought his knees together, close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes.

How much longer would he have to be in here?


	5. Free

“Nijima-san?” Akira tilted his head to the side.

“Hello Akira-kun” she said, with a warm friendly smile. “Everyone’s doing okay, but we’re all missing you so much” she said. Being able to read Akira like a book was the best skill she had in her deck. To Akira though, it just felt creepy to be read so easily. 

Akira cast his glance downward, a deep sadness still ached in his heart.

“The reason why I came to see you so late is because…” she leaned into the glass, prompting Akira to lean in closer as well. “We’re getting you out of here. Legally.”

Akira nearly fell backward in his chair. His eyes bulged out of his skull, waiting for Sae to explain. “Haru has connections, and so do I and Sojiro. Futaba is...well, Futaba, and the rest are doing what they can as well to bust you out” there was that smile creeping on her lips again.

“The saviour of the world doesn’t deserve to be locked behind bars” she said, simply.

Akira’s eyes started to water, his fingers started to tremble, just slightly. His heart swelled with joy and it felt like it was going to burst. Never once in his life had his kindness been paid back in such a way, in such a huge amount. It was overwhelming, but definitely not unwelcomed.

“Thank you…” he said, his hands coming up to wipe at his eyes. “Thank you so much…” he sobbed, pressing his hands into his face. Even though his sobs had become uncontrollable, he still had a quivering smile on his lips. At that moment, everyone in the room could be staring at him like an idiot, but he just didn’t care.

His friends had cared enough to bust him out. They were doing something. He wasn’t going to perish alone like all those nightmares he’d have as a kid.

He hadn’t noticed when Sae slid a silk handkerchief with golden edges his way. “You’ll just have to wait a little longer” she said. Akira could only nod his head and wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. He took the handkerchief, wringing it in his hands.

“One more surprise” she said, reaching for her bag. Akira tried his best to peer over. She took out two very familiar set of clothes. She handed the ones on top to him first. “To be comfortable until we come get you” she said, handing him his usual nightwear. They were so soft under his touch and they smelt like coffee and curry spices. “Your guard seems to have taken a liking to you. Seems like you can wear it anytime you want and get it washed. Though, you’ll have to do that yourself.” Akira nodded. This was already more than he could ask for.

The second set of clothing she passed was wrapped in clear plastic. “For when you’re finally free” she said. It was his usual winter clothes, pressed and pristine and even cleaner than usual.

“That’s all I have, for now. I promise to come back with even better news the next time I visit” she said, with a smile softer than any other she’d given him. “Take care” she said with a wave.

Akira stared at his clothes, felt the fabric beneath his fingertips. He’d helped so many in the year, gained so many allies, gone on an adventure of his life and found friends who’d never forget him. How could he get so lucky? 

Akira steadied his gaze. With his resolve reborn and ready, there was still one more person he had to help. Maybe it’d already been too late, but Akira refused to give up.

Third time’s the charm, after all. 

* * *

 

It’d taken a long time for Akira to muster enough courage to do this. Akechi had stopped appearing after his courage had been reborn too, but Akira refused to give up. The end of the week was drawing near, so it was basically now or never.

He was in his comfy clothes and he’d been granted permission to go into Akechi’s cell. He sat on the cold metal that once held a mattress. He pulled his legs close to him and sat cross legged, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He thought only of Akechi.

Akira saw them in his mind’s eye. He pictured Leblanc, it’s cozy atmosphere and rows upon rows of beans and spices. The soft scent of coffee wafting through his nose. The taste of spice on his tongue. The feeling of smooth wood under his fingers. The feeling of home.

Akechi sat in a booth in front of him, a steaming cup of coffee before him. For the first time since they’d met in juvy, Akechi wasn’t so sure of himself. He didn’t look smug or angry, just confused.

“You invited me into your head?” he said, looking around. It brought back memories, both good and bad. He’d told Akira about his mother here before. He felt like he could be himself, no mask, no judgement. He felt like...home.

Akira nodded. “I couldn’t stop what happened to you. I don’t think anyone could stop a god” he gave a small laugh. Akechi couldn’t help but feel the edges of his lips curl upwards as well.

“You still stopped him though.”

“Shot him in the face and everything” Akira’s chest swelled with pride as he recalled that moment. It was etched into his memory forever. Akechi couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled out of him. He brought a hand to his mouth to conceal it, but Akira reached out to pull it down.

“Why?” he asked, softly. “Why do you try so hard?” he cast his glance downwards, catching Akira’s and his own hands still caught together.

“I want to save you” Akira said, very simply. “You deserve to be saved.”

“I’ve done nothing but murder” he said, his voice shaking. “I’m a criminal. Criminals deserve death” Akechi’s voice broke at that one word.

“You’ve done horrible things, yes” Akira hushed, interlacing their fingers together. “But they were all thrust upon you” he said. “In the end, you were just one of us.”

“One of us?” Akechi echoed. Akira nodded, tightening his grip.

“A defenseless child at the mercy of rotten adults” he said, as smooth as honey. “Adults and, well, God himself.”

It always amused Akechi how Akira could effortlessly make him smile and make him want to cry at the same time. He let those words of truth sink in, his fingers clasping and unclasping Akira’s.

“You really think I could be good?” he said, meeting Akira’s eyes.

“I think you already know the answer to that” Akira said, just above a whisper. Akechi let out a soft chuckle, and a small ‘I do.’ 

They set in the comfortable silence of Akira’s Leblanc for a long moment, hand in hand and heart to heart.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Where do you think I’ll go?” Akechi looked up at him, crimson flecks danced in his eyes. Akira thought about it for a moment.

“I’m not sure, but…” he leaned forward over the counter, grey eyes meeting rusty ones. “Wait for me.”

Akechi couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled from him. “You’re very strange, Akira-kun.”

“As are you, Goro-kun” his smile reached his eyes, and Akechi etched that beautiful face into his heart. He would remember that face forever, and chase after him in his next life.

Goro closed his eyes...and started glowing. His very being shone with golden light, bits and pieces of himself turning into spheres and floating away. Akira felt the hand in his slowly lifting up and away. There was a sort of bittersweet feeling in Akira’s heart, but he knew it was finally  _ finally  _ time for his fellow team mate, his friend, to rest.

“Thank you” he said, just loud enough for only Akira to hear. He hadn’t intended to cry, but the tears broke through and wouldn’t stop. “Thank you for forgiving all that I’ve done” he sobbed. “Thank you for...For everything” he sniffed. Akira said nothing as he wiped the tears away with his thumb, a sad smile on his face as he did so.

He watched as Akechi dissipated into nothing but light, holding onto his hand until it turned into nothing but thin air. He took a breath. So this was the end of it, then. Should he tell the others? Some part of it couldn’t even believe that all that had happened _ had happened.  _ What if Akechi was just a dream this whole time? He placed a hand on his chest, feeling a heavy weight lift off his shoulders.

Akechi wasn’t a dream or a figment of his imagination or whatever.

Akechi...Goro Akechi...he was something else.

* * *

 

Akira opened his eyes, feeling lighter than ever before. The real world swam back into his vision, and he was in a cell once more. Only this time, not for long.

“It’s tomorrow, isn’t it?” his guard asked, holding the door open for him. Akira nodded and stretched with a yawn. “I’m really gonna miss you” he sighed, leaving the door open for the night.

“Don’t get sappy on me” Akira snickered as he nestled himself into his bed, oddly comfortable on this particular night. The last thing he heard was his guard saying ‘good night’ and he felt himself reply something similar.

He let his heavy eyelids drift close and for the first time since he’d been here, he had nothing but good rest and sweet dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After that it's 13/2 and valentines continues as usual 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me through this whole fic :)


End file.
